


The One Where They Fall In Love

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Set During An Unexpected Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: “What are you drawing?” Fili asked him.Ori didn’t look over at the prince as he responded, “The landscape. So I can remember where I’ve been.” His eyes traced over the lines of the green trees and flowing river. He wished he could capture their beauty and wonder with only his pencil; it broke his heart that he couldn’t."Would you draw me?"
Relationships: Fíli/Ori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The One Where They Fall In Love

Ori felt like this journey was a rite of passage. It was his first time out in the world and even though Dori watched him like a hawk, it was exciting to be part of the company to reclaim Erebor. He never dreamed he’d be a hero. This was his chance at proving himself. He knew the older dwarves in town whispered about him. They told Dori he wasn’t strong enough--that he wasn’t brave enough. A dwarf who was a scribe was useless. Well, Ori would show them his true worth.

It wasn’t until Fili sat down next to him that Ori was broken out of his mental musing. Ori had been drawing ever since Thorin had called for them to make camp for the night. And then got lost in thought. It caught the young prince’s attention. 

“What are you drawing?” the blond asked him.

Ori didn’t look over at the prince as he responded, “The landscape. So I can remember where I’ve been.” His eyes traced over the lines of the green trees and flowing river. He wished he could capture their beauty and wonder with only his pencil; it broke his heart that he couldn’t.

“Why do you need to remember that?” Fili stared at him with those blue eyes--it felt like they were able to pry every dark secret from the depths of his soul.

Ori glanced over at the prince who was now leaning over him to take a closer look. He hoped he wasn’t turning red. “Well, one day this will be a memory. I’d like to look back at it and remember where I've been, how far I have come. Plus, It’s beautiful.”

The other dwarf leaned away but only slightly. It was just enough so he could knock his shoulder into Ori’s. It was warm, affectionate. Ori couldn’t stop the feeling bubbling in his chest. 

Fili couldn’t stop smiling. His dimples highlighted the smile on his face. He tilted his head as he asked, “So you draw beautiful things?”

Ori shook his head enthusiastically, “Yes. Yes I do.” And as Ori stared at the man sitting next to him, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Ori was no stranger to the line of Durin. Nori had been shacking up with Dwalin for years even though his older brother insisted they were merely friends. Ori wasn’t that stupid. He knew the captain of Thorin’s guard wouldn’t waste his time with a thief unless he got something out of it--or was in love. 

Besides that, he grew up with Kili. Dori somehow managed to convince Balin to let him study with the second son of the princess; the two of them spent all their time together. Kili would practice his archery as Ori sat off to the side and drew. He rarely drew his friend, however. No matter how kind and caring Kili was, Ori’s eye always wandered to his older brother, and so did his pencil. 

Fili was much too important to mingle with them. He was always busy with his lessons and when he wasn’t in lessons, he was shadowing Thorin. Kili never seemed to mind that his brother was off doing tasks he wasn't privileged to but it made Ori curious. He was desperate to know what Fili was like. 

He didn’t get to truly know the dwarf until the journey.

For some reason, Fili had taken up interest in the young scribe ever since they embarked on this journey. Fili even went so far as to save Ori’s life when they were fighting against the trolls mere days ago. Ori could lie and say that is when he started having feelings for his closest friend’s brother but the truth is, he’s had a crush on Fili since the moment he saw him. It feels weird to have the prince’s attention now. What is a scribe to a future king?

Ori wonders what changed. Before they left, he could count on two hands the amount of times he and Fili interacted. Now, he’s talked to Fili everyday. Fili who rides his pony next to Ori and tells stories of his forefathers, Fili who places his bedroll next to Ori’s (much to Dori’s displeasure), and Fili who praises Ori endlessly over his drawings. The young dwarf can’t help but admit to himself that he loves the attention--he loves Fili. 

Ori looks at his sketches, back to Fili, and then down to his sketches again. He flips the page so the parchment is new and untouched, perfect for a new drawing. “I would like to draw you, Fili, if that is alright.”

Ori doesn’t look back up at the dwarf; he’s sure his face is redder than the freshest tomatoes Bombur likes to cook with. Since he doesn’t look back up, he misses the way Fili’s lips stretch into the brightest smile. 

“You don’t even have to ask. Draw away. Just make sure you get my dimples, amad always said they were my greatest feature.”

Before Ori could respond to that, another voice called out for Fili, “Fili! I need you to help me with organizing the supplies.” It was Dwalin; Fili knew better than to ignore him.

“I’m sorry, Ori,” he said as he stood up, “I do hope you can show me some sketches soon.” Fili brushed off his trousers before making his way over to where Dwalin was sitting by the fire. Ori let out of a sigh of relief. It seemed Fili missed what he meant when he asked the other dwarf if he could draw him. It was better that way he told himself. Fili could never return his affections. He needed to remember his place. Fili, the future king, would never waste his time with him. Or at least that is what he told himself. 

To keep his mind off of this, he drew and drew until the campfire was nothing but embers and he could hardly see. He drew everything from memory, Fili fighting the trolls, Fili singing in Bilbo’s house, Fili sleeping curled up in his bedroom… Ori made sure to capture every line, every hair, every detail. It was like the Fili on his page could come to life at any moment. Part of him thinks he’d like that; there’s no such thing as too much Fili. 

It’s not until days later that Fili checks back in with him. The older dwarf didn’t say much as he approached Ori and took his book right out of his arms. Fili opened it up and started flipping through the pages, “Where are all the sketches of me? I trust you have sketched me. You did say you would. Would you lie to the future king?”

Ori felt his face heat up as he reached his arms out to try and grab his book back. It was embarrassing, more than he cared to admit, and sure, he intended to show Fili a couple of the sketches but not the pages and pages he drew. Fili was never supposed to know there more than a couple. He was afraid the other dwarf would make fun of him. 

Fili didn’t stop turning the parchment pages until he found the drawings. He took every one of the sketches in, running his fingers over the sharp lines that defined him. Ori couldn’t help but gulp, “I wanted to show them to you, but um… only the good ones.”

There was a smile plastered on Fili’s face when he looked up at Ori, “Only the good ones? They’re all amazing, Ori. No one has ever drawn me with such attention to detail.”

That didn’t help the embarrassment Ori felt. Attention to detail… yes because Fili has had Ori’s full attention for years. Now the other dwarf was finding that out. He wanted to run and hide like a skittish rabbit. 

“I only try to capture what I see. I see you in all your beauty, my prince.”

“Me and my what?” Fili asked. It seemed he was caught off guard. 

Ori smiled shyly, “As we discussed the other day. I only draw beautiful things.”

The realization dawned on Fili, Ori could tell, because the look of confusion melted into a blank look and then into a smile. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“What? No! Well, yes! But that’s not--” Ori stopped his stammering when Fili started to laugh. 

“It is rude to make fun,” Ori mumbled.

Fili handed him his book back and he asked, “Could I keep one of them?” 

Ori nodded quickly as he opened his book to find a good sketch to give him. He picked the one of Fili relaxing in the grass, winking at his brother. The sun had hit his hair just right that afternoon and it looked like he was wearing a crown of sunlight. Ori tore it out, pulling at the page tenderly so it didn’t tear the picture. He handed it to Fili and the blond took it, then studied it for a moment before folding it up and placing it in his pocket.

“Thank you, Ori,” Fili said, “I will treasure this everyday. When you draw more I hope you will show me.

“More art of you? There are other things for me to draw, you know.”

Fili laughed at that. Ori hated to admit he was memorized by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Everything about Fili was perfect.

“No, Ori. I meant anything you draw whether it be a tree or mountain or snail. I think you are very talented.”

“Thank you, Fili.” He was too stunned to say anything more.

That didn’t seem to bother Fili, though, who held out his hand for Ori to take, “Shall we walk hand in hand? Perhaps you can point out the things that catch your eye and we can decide together what you draw next.”

“I would like that,” Ori said as he took Fili’s hand in his. The other’s dwarf hand was warm and rough against his. They're the hands of a skilled warrior, of a friend, of someone he hopes will love him.


End file.
